L and R Time -Kissing Hour-
by mxxxr18
Summary: Based on the official Top 5 Best Kissers in class. Yes, the rankings are legit


_"She never knew it herself but her tensed shoulders kinda gave it off, gaining the quality of the perfect uke kisser that would make her victim fall head over heels anytime she wants."_

The usual, the class was currently having their Foreign language class with Bitch-sensei. Right now, they are having a film showing but the instead of paying close attention, the class seemed to be a bit tensed just now.

It's disgusting, they thought. Seriously, who in the right moral would french kiss her student as a "punishment" for not doing good enough in class? Sure, it may sound heaven to others but for Class E who's fed up of their perverted bitch of a teacher's antics, that sounds totally wrong.

Okuda Manami admits that she is having trouble with communicating thus having this subject as her weakest point. For her, the idea of being french kissed was absolutely absurd that's why she really try her hardest to survive.

Now that the film's over, everyone's shoulders stiffened. It's time, they thought.

Bitch-sensei continued to discuss few things about the film but this time she announced,

"For your assignment, I want everyone of you to write something about your favorite scene in that film IN ENGLISH for you will be reading them out loud in class. Got it?"

The class just glared at her and sighed. What choice do they have anyway? They've been stucked with a bitch as their and they have no choice but to comply. She's really lucky though. Or else the whole class would have target her instead.

Okuda enters the laboratory while mumbling some English words. She thought that it might help her with her pronunciation at least to survive tomorrow's recitation. As she sat down, Karma noticed that the girl has been really occupied ever since she entered.

"It's beautiful," he said in English getting the attention of his tensed classmate.

"That's how you should pronounce it. Take note of the difference of the L and R." He commented. The girl nodded and tries her hardest to repeat the phrase.

"So that's why you're so busy huh?"

"Bitch-sensei told us to write something about the film we watched earlier and we are going to read it in front tomorrow." She replied. A smile formed his lips as an idea pops up in his head.

"Change of plans, Okuda-san. Let's practice your pronunciation skills instead. Those pranks could wait anyway" Karma grabbed a chair and sat in beside her. The girl twitched noticing how those mercury eyes are observing her making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Looking at her, Karma raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Go ahead. Just remember that same rules applies," he mumbled the last sentence meek enough for her to hear.

Okuda started with a sigh and read her composition in full English.

"My favorite scene is where he confessed. Hearing the words I rike you-" Karma paused her for a while.

"I like you," he said. The girl just stared at him completely clueless.

"I told you to watch over the L and the R. Repeat after me. I like you."

The girl nodded and repeated the words.

"I rike you,"

"I. Like. You." He corrected.

Okuda gulped. She only started but she could already feel that this will go a long way. She didn't want to trouble Karma though so she cheered herself up and tries her hardest.

"I r-rike yo-" before she could finish her sentence, her eyes widen with what she saw. His face was close to hers not to mention, the gap between them was closed.

"I told you, same rules applies. With every mistake you make, you will be answering my lips as punishment." He teased. Okuda couldn't do anything but to cover her face due to embarrassment.

"T-That's unfair" she muttered surprisingly loud enough for him to hear and chuckle.

"Come on, Okuda-san, you can do it~" he teased.

"I like you~" he said in a playful tone.

Somewhere out there was an octopus scribbling down his notebook while looking at his co-teachers with a meaningful look.

"Die you-"

The next day, everyone read their assignment and some of the students received her punishment. What surprised her though is that ever since the class started, it didn't changed. Five of her students caught her attention.

Shiota Nagisa has a born talent.

Yada Touka has it all in her, having the qualities of both an uke and a seme kisser. Certainly her proud masterpiece.

Akabane Karma he's good at almost everything, it disgusts her. He however seemed to be practiced at such a skill.

Maehara Hiroto has the skills however still lacks feelings in it to make it more convincing.

And lastly, Okuda Manami. She never knew it herself but her tensed shoulders kinda gave it off, gaining the quality of the perfect uke kisser that would make her victim fall head over heels anytime she wants.

Irina took a mental note of the five and started labeling them as the top 5 best kissers in class.

* * *

A/N: I didn't elaborated it but yeah, since the same rules applies, Karma french kissed Okuda- ( . _ . )


End file.
